ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spooktober RPG
---- NOTE: A NEW VERSION OF THE SPOOKTOBER RPG WITH BUG FIXES AND A MORE STREAMLINED TRANSFORMATION SYSTEM HAS BEEN RELEASED AS OF NOVEMBER 1ST. IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE ORIGINAL VERSION, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU DOWNLOAD THE NEW VERSION AS IT WILL PROVIDE A MUCH BETTER EXPERIENCE. (Along with two new costumes.) Spooktober RPG, also known as Spooktober RPG: A BTFF RPG Halloween Adventure, is a Survival Horror RPG primarily centered around puzzle-solving. It is set in the BTFF RPG continuity, taking place between the first and second main games. It's made to be fairly short, taking only about 20–60 minutes to complete depending on how much you suck at puzzles. Synopsis After accidentally marking your userpage for deletion and getting it removed by a bot, you've been sucked into the Deletion Zone, where deleted content from the wiki floats in Limbo for eternity unless restored by an admin. However, the Deletion Zone has been corrupted by the haunting of a restless spirit, and now it's up to you to explore the strange mansion they've created in search of a way to banish the spirit and return you to reality. To help you in your quest, you're given the SpookTrix, a special Omnitrix with five aliens that can help you traverse the dangers of the mansion. The only downside? You only have 30 seconds to work with every time you transform, and reverting to human in a burning room or the inside of a wall might be somewhat...detrimental to your health. Good luck! Features *Puzzles and brainteasers galore! *Horror of the middlest caliber! *Five Halloweeny aliens! *Secrets and stuff! *BotBot! *And much more! How to Install If You Don't Have RTP # Go to this web page. # Click 'If you have already joined the mailing list, please cIick here to download the RTP.' (It doesn't actually check and I'm assuming you don't want to join a mailing list) # Follow the instructions underneath the download link. Once You Have The RTP/If You Already Have the RTP From Playing the BTFF RPG LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE # Download the game file itself here. # Once you have the RTP installed and the game file downloaded, double click on the 'Spooktober RPG.exe' file. # Extract it to a folder. # Go into the folder and double-click on 'Game.exe' # Congratulations! You're playing the first-ever (real) horror game in BTFF history! For Steam # Go to this webpage. # Click "Subscribe" # Next time you open Steam, you'll automatically download the game. You should be able to find it under "This PC > Documents > RPGVXAce". How to Play # Move using the Arrow Keys # Open the menu and cancel with the X key. # Interact with the Z key or Space Bar. # Walk using the Shift key. (You're set to Run by default.) # When using a letter pad, use the arrow keys to navigate, press Space to select characters, and press "X" to backspace. # Transform into aliens by using the number keys 1-5 on your keyboard. Revert to human by pressing "R". Aliens Fan List If you like the game, sign here! * [[User:Ultra3000|'Feel the chill of despair...']] October 11, 2016, 18:51 (UTC) *Spooky Scary Skeletons!! October 11, 2016, 21:14 (UTC) *Send shivers down your spine!! *Shrieking skulls will shock your souls!! 23:12, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Codes Certain codes can be entered into the SpookTrix to activate special costumes. Currently revealed codes include: *'CATSCRATCH': Gives you the CaT costume. *'BOTBOT': Gives you the BotBot costume. *'DEFAULT': Gives you the default costume. *'SWARM1': Gives you the Napoleon costume. *'AYBOSS': Gives you the Pink Guy costume. *'MRED': Gives you the Undead Ed costume. *'ALBEDO': Gives you the Albedo costume. *'ISAAC': Gives you the Tech costume. *'KANEDGI': Gives you the Miguel Rivers costume. *'UNITRIX': Gives you the Ann costume. (New Version Exclusive) *'PUPPETEER': Gives you the Divara costume. (New Version Exclusive) Some codes are exclusively found in The CaT Gazette, so make sure to check out the back issues! Trivia *This game recycles certain elements from an unreleased Tech 10: Rebooted Survival Horror RPG. *This game was inspired by RPG Maker Horror games such as Ib, The Crooked Man, and Misao, with primary inspiration coming from Mad Father and The Witch's House, respectively. **CaT being used as a save point is in fact a direct reference to The Witch's House, as the save points in that game are also a snarky talking cat. *Migster7 was the first user to complete the game after its release. Category:CaT Category:Video Games Category:Real Games Category:BTFF RPG Category:Halloween Specials